


Pillow Fort

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: What will Fred and Hermione do on a stormy day?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Pillow Fort

Wind howled and rain lashed outside the walls of the small cottage. Hermione peeked through the curtains to watch the trees whipping around against the backdrop of a dark, mid-afternoon sky.

The lamp beside her dimmed, went out, came back on, then went out again. Hermione held her breath waiting for it to turn back on again. From across the cottage came Fred’s voice.

“Hermione?”

“In here!” she called from the living room.

Fred stumbled through the dark house.

“What do you want to do until the power comes back on?” he asked.

“Have you ever made a pillow fort?”


End file.
